Pißwasser
website.]] Pißwasser (BAWSAQ: PIS) (English: /ˈpɪsˌwɑsər/; German: /ˈpɪsˌvasəʁ/), alphabetized as Pisswasser, is a fictional German export lager frequently advertised on radio and TV in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description 'Wasser' in the beer's name translates into English as 'water', implying the beverage's literal name is 'piss water', which is a slang term for cheap, watered-down beer. According to the in-game website www.piswasser.com, the ingredients include "the fresh urine of Bavarian virgins" (however, the site goes on to say "or so we claim", implying that it might not be as fresh as one would hope). Billboards seen in-game expand the urine references, even going so far as to suggest the bottles contain nothing but urine (perhaps in reference to the urine in Corona beer rumor). The beer's slogan & motto tagline is: "You Are In For A Good Time" ("You Are In" being a pun on Urine). The quality of the beer in reflected by its second slogan & motto tagline is: "Cheap German Lager For Export Only". The Pißwasser badge on bar pumps is labeled "Ü-Rhine" (and the six-crate of Pißwasser that Rockstar sent to UK website CVG Online as a present was labeled in the same way), which is probably a nod to the Rhine river in Germany as well as another pun on "Urine". The labels on the bottles are similar to Grafenwalder's labeling. Radio and Television advertisements for the beer feature variations of a song sung by a stereotypical redneck man with lyrics that portray comically exaggerated effects of alcoholism, including "giving a dude head" and "driving drunk off a pier". The Pißwasser song largely spoofs Budweiser's anthem, "This is Budweiser, This is Beer", particularly towards the end of the jingle. In GTA Online, a beer hat of the Pißwasser beer becomes available through the special crates, after the Independence Day Special is installed. Slogan & Motto Jingles Television Jingle transcript (GTA IV) :Last night, I think I shit the bed :Got so drunk, I gave a dude head :Life is just a merciful blur :When you pop a Pißwasser :Pißwasser; don't drink it slow :3 a.m., buy some blow :Sleep in the bathroom on the floor :What really matters anymore? :All the crap you do, all day :Who fucking cares anyway?! :Pißwasser; this is beer :Drive drunk off a pier :Pißwasser; drink all day :It helps your troubles go away, yeah yeah :PIßWASSER: Cheap German lager for export only Radio Jingle transcript (GTA IV) :You work your nuts off everyday :A proud American all the way :Life is just a merciful blur :When you pop a Pißwasser :Pißwasser, this is beer :Drive drunk off a pier :I love drinkin' all day long :I beat my girlfriend as I sing this song :PIßWASSER: Cheap German lager for export only Jingle transcript (GTA V) :Wake up the morning, drop a big ol' log :Out here, you ain't got time for nothing fruity like a jog :Marry a fat bitch, and die workin' like a dog! :Cowboys in the heartland, bankers in the city :We love cars, guns and big ol' plastic titties! :Lets grab a case of Pißwasser and drink for the U.S.A! :Hey neighbors I'm sorry, we're partyin' real butch :Ya oughta speak English if you like it here so much! :Not Spanish, or Chinese[[, or [[United Kingdom|British, and not fucking Dutch! Fuck the Dutch! :I said yeah, we're gonna keep them illegals out! :Guns and Pißwasser! :Yeah, that's what the party's all about! :Getting real drunk, puking face down :Billying and bobbin' while every kid's in town! :Drinking Pißwasser, fighting, getting real shitfaced tonight! Yeah! :I'm a patriotic American, that's my national right! :PIßWASSER: German fighting lager for export only Gallery Image:Pißwasser girl.jpg|A highly suggestive billboard ad for Pißwasser beer Image:Pißwasser Ash Tray.jpeg|An ashtray bearing the Pißwasser word-mark. Image:Pißwasser Liquor Bottle.jpg|A very common Pißwasser beer bottle. Image:Pißwasser Beer Cans.jpg|Pißwasser beer cans. piss watero.jpg|Proof that Pißwasser is actually made of urine. Art005.jpg|Lost MC Lady holding a a Pißwasser bottle. Tracy-Pier.GTAV.jpg|Tracey holding a Pißwasser bottle in GTA V during the mission, Daddy's Little Girl. MulePisswasser-Front-GTAV.png|Pißwasser Mule in GTA V (Rear quarter view). pisswasser.PNG|The Pißwasser logo in GTA V. Trivia * The Pißwasser commercial in GTA V uses footage from Rockstar's Red Dead Redemption. * In the mission Mr. Philips, Trevor kills Johnny by smashing his head with a Pißwasser bottle. * Despite the commercials portraying the beer and stereotypically American and "patriotic", the commercials say the beer is (ironicaly) a German import. * With German subtitles, the references to the Dutch in the commercial have been replaced with Sweden. Ironically, Germany's traditional rivals are the Netherlands. * Based on a similar name, jingle, and origin, it is likely that Pißwasser is a spoof of Budweiser. * The spelling of the in-game website's URL for the beer, www.piswasser.com, is an incorrectly alphabetized spelling, most likely done for humor. In German, the consonant letter ß (known as an Eszett or scharfes S in German and a sharp S in English) is conventionally alphabetized as "ss", rather than "s". * There is a Pißwasser Factory located in Cypress Flats, Los Santos in GTA V. See Also Other beers: *A.M. Beer *Benedict Light Beer *Blarneys Stout *Cerveza Barracho *Dusche Gold *Logger Beer *Patriot Beer *Pride Brew *Stronzo *A similarly named alcohol beverage: Pissh de:Pißwasser es:Piβwasser fi:Pißwasser pt:Pibwasser sv:Pißwasser Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:In-Game Products Category:In-Game Alcohol